Collaborative exchanges by multiple users of a forum accessible by a computer or personal data assistant (PDA) using a communications network, may include, on-line chat groups, blogs, e-mails, instant messaging between users, document libraries, and social networking websites accessible using the Internet. Such communications may include options to manage the messaging or chat between users, such as categorizing or labeling messages. The collaborative exchanges may result in extensive collaborative content which can be stored.
One difficulty for users engaging in social communications is, whether contemporaneously or over time, the information exchanges may exceed the user's capacity to review and understand the content, as well as exceed the user's ability to maintain interaction. Current attempts to manage contemporaneous or gathered content include, labeling content, flagging content, or categorizing content. One disadvantage of such techniques is that they require extensive labor on the part of the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for providing a method and system for organizing social communications with minimal time and effort. It would also be desirable for a method to manage content in one or more social exchanges and/or conversations with multiple users on a communications network, in an efficient manner.